A Friend in Need
by ArrowsStories
Summary: When mating season comes around, all the dragons are able to find a partner to mate with of their kind. But not Toothless, being the only one, he's unable to find anyone. Hiccup decides to help him out about it. (Rated M for very intense smut, this is HiccupXToothless so read at own risk)
1. A Friend in Need

Ok so this fanfic is based off of a dream I had recently. I was Hiccup the entire time so I felt everything during this. I couldn't get it out of my head the whole day, so I decided to write this fanfic just to get it out of my head. The only parts that really happened were the sex scenes, other parts of this story I made up for the plot.

It was that time of year again. The snows were settling into the ground from the North, and Snoggletog would be upon them soon. Which meant it's dragon mating season, and they were gonna be prepared to leave for their island to lay there eggs. Ever since the last incident from the years ago, the Vikings were now prepared to bid the dragons goodbye as they would head off to have babies. But one dragon wouldn't get to have that chance, to find a mate, mate with her, and go off to lay there eggs, for this dragon was the night fury, one of a kind.

Hiccup sat embarrassed behind a log, his back turned against it. His other Viking friends were opposite of him, watching the scene unfold in front of them.

"Hiccup, something wrong?"

Hiccup looked up to see Astrid, who stared at him with a bit of concern.

"Oh yeah everything's fine Astrid, I'm just not exactly thrilled to sit out here with the others and watch two dragons get it on..."

Astrid raised a brow, and gave him a slight punch on the shoulder.

"You decided to come with us."

Hiccup rubbed his arm a bit, and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but when Tuff and Ruff said they saw something exciting going down, I didn't know they meant two dragons mating!"

Hiccup retorted, and tried his best to drown out the grunts and pants of the dragons behind him, and the laughter from the other Vikings. Astrid sat down next to him and scooted closer, her shoulder pads touching his shoulders. Hiccup let out a sigh, it was good to have Astrid comfort him. Then he felt something nudge against his left cheek, and he turned to see Toothless, his eyes wide starring at him.

"Oh hey bud, did you follow me out here, well not much to see other than that."

He said as he rubbed his friend's chin, and pointed back at the two lovers behind him. Toothless took a peek at them and tilted his head, letting out small whimpers. Astrid watched him and looked at Hiccup.

"Ever think he gets a bit lonely during this time of the year?"

Hiccup turned to Astrid, "Why?"

"Well, every dragon on the island has a mate, and have mated with them, except Toothless."

Hiccup frowned, and turned to his friend, who was still watching the two dragons. He never really thought about how hard it must be for him. Not able to relieve himself of his sexual urges just because he was the only one of his kind.

"Poor guy.." Hiccup sighed. "Must be hard for him to watch... I probably should take him back to the house then." He said, and stood up and walked next to Toothless. Astrid stood up also, and walked over to him, giving him a smooch on his cheek.

"Try not to worry to much."

Hiccup blushed, hoping the other didn't see that, but they were to busy watching the other thing. Before Hiccup left, he looked at the pair of dragons mating. The male was thrusting into the female in rhythmatic beats, grunting and panting. Hiccup felt hotness in his cheeks as he watched it as he slowly walked away. Then the male gave one last thrust and the female let out a ear piercing shriek, before they both collapsed under each other. Toothless let out a snort, and whimper and looked up at Hiccup. Hiccup shook his head, and then pulled Toothless to go home. Now feeling hot in his cheeks, and groin.

Night had fallen and most of Berk had fallen asleep. Hiccup sat in the black smith alone with Toothless, doodling designs for future projects. The images of the two dragons couldn't leave his mind though. Gobber came by, cleaning off his hook with a rag.

"You gonna go home?" He asked.

Hiccup snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Gobber.

"Uh maybe in a bit, just thinking of some new ideas, and writing down new stuff in the book.

Gobber shrugged, and set down the rag and turned to leave.

"Alright, put out the candle when you leave, goodnight Hiccup." He then turned to Toothless who was asleep, and grinned, and whispered.

"Goodnight Toothless." Then hobbled out of the black smith.

Hiccup sighed and got out a new sheet of paper. he started drawing some detailed pictures of the two dragons he saw today, writing down info of they mating ritual, and sexual organs. Hiccup put some other sheets over them so no one would find what he had drawn. He walked over to the candle, and blew out the light. With the place completely dark, and ready to leave, he walked over to Toothless who was still asleep.

"Okay bud le-" But he stopped when he noticed Toothless squirming in his sleep. He was making these weird grunts, and sort of moans, clawing at the ground. Hiccup wondered what he was doing until he noticed something poking out under Toothless. Hiccup's face went red when he realized it was Toothless's penis.

_Poor guy...he must really want to mate, to bad I can't do something about it._

Then Hiccup had a thought, but he tried to push it out of his mind. But the more he listened to Toothless's moans, and his member become more erect, he felt like he had to do something. Hiccup decided he was gonna do what's right, and help Toothless relieve his sexual tension. Setting down his papers and books, he bent down next to Toothless. He carefully, pushed his leg over a bit, exposing his member in plain sight. Hiccup took a deep breathe and placed his hand gently on the soft skin of the shaft. Toothless flinched a bit, but still slept soundly. Hiccup let out a sigh, and started to gently rub up and down the member, that was soon responded with by a big moan from Toothless. Hiccup slowly gained speed in rubbing the dragons erected shaft, which only caused Toothless to grunt and growl, scratching the surface of black smith, leaving claw marks. Hiccup began to get aroused himself, and he knew it was wrong. But the feeling of his penis was so smooth, and soft, he almost forgot Toothless was asleep, and rubbed even faster. Toothless let out a small roar, and started to shiver in his sleep.

_He must be close, it's ok, I'm here for you bud._

He thought Toothless was gonna climax right then but the next thing he knew, Toothless's eyes shot wide open, and he stood up fast. Turing around, his claws met Hiccup's chest as he was pinned against the wall behind him. Toothless looked at him like he had lost his mind. Hiccup gulped and tried to think of something to say.

"I'm sorry bud, I just..you looked so sad watching those two dragons mate today, and I noticed you moaning in your sleep, I thought I could help relieve your sexual tension."

Toothless anger slowly went away, and he let out a tiny whimper. Then he looked down noticing a big bulge in Hiccup's pants. He grunted to the spot, and Hiccup looked down and covered it.

"Sorry boy, guess I sort of got a bit excited while doing that..."

Toothless let out a snort and moved his head down to Hiccup's pant leg, and grabbed it. Yanking on it, he started to remove Hiccup's pants.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted in shock as his dragon removed his pants, along with his underwear, fully exposing his erect member in front of him. Toothless looked at it and looked at Hiccup, letting out a grunt as if trying to say,

_You help me, I help too._

Hiccup didn't know what to do at this point. He didn't know if he should try to put his pants on, or let Toothless do what he wanted to do. He let out a sigh,

"I guess I did say I would help you in any way I could..."

He looked down at his shaft, then back at Toothless, who tilted his head, waiting for an answer.

"Ok bud...but we must never speak of this to anyone got it."

With that, Toothless gave a nod, and bent down to Hiccup's penis. Toothless let his tongue slip out of his mouth, and he gave it one small lick. Hiccup let out a gasp, and closed his eyes.

_Oh gods, that felt amazing. His tongue is so soft and wet._

Hiccup opened his eyes to look at a concerned Toothless.

"It's ok bud, it's just that was surprising, go on, do it again if you'd like."

Toothless then returned his attention on his shaft, and licked it again, this time slower, making sure to get it nice and wet. Hiccup let out deep breathes, and scrapped the floor under him with his fingers. Toothless continued to lick up and down his member in a nice rhythm, sometimes he would wrap his tongue around it, lick the head back and forth, or simply lather it in saliva. Hiccup let out short pants. This was the best feeling he ever had in his life, he wondered what it would be like if Astrid gave him a blow job. His shrugged the thought off. He was helping Toothless, he couldn't think about anything else, but a urge in him wanted more.

"Oh Toothless...mm...suck on it boy."

Toothless did as command, and took the head in his mouth, and started to suck gently, tickling the top of it with his tongue. Hiccup moaned loudly as his friend sucked harder, going down further along the length of his shaft. Hiccup's member was now fully engulfed in Toothless's mouth, and the dragon sucked harder and harder. Wrapping his tongue around it, he moved his circles to match with the sucking. Hiccup let out a small scream and started thrusting his hips with the motion of Toothless's sucking. Hiccup almost couldn't take anymore of this.

"Oh gods, Toothless, I'm gonna cum!" With that, he let loose his load into Toothless's mouth, out a scream of ecstasy and flew his head back against the wall. Toothless licked up all the cum, and sucked until Hiccup was clean. He then slowly let go of the member, and starred at the panting Hiccup who was still catching his breathe.

"Oh gods Toothless...I'm ok, that was amazing though." He said, his face hot as he starred at his friend. Toothless let out a grunt and started to walk away. Hiccup sat up straight, reaching out to Toothless.

"Wait bud...don't you want me to return the favor?"

Toothless looked back at him, and let out a small grunt, and settled down on the ground. He flipped over onto his back, revealing his penis to him. Hiccup bent down onto Toothless, and starred at the oddly shaped shaft of his. Toothless seemed to be getting impatient, and let out small growl at him, ordering him to do it now.

"Okay bud, I promised."

With that Hiccup bent his head down, gulped, then licked the top of the member. Toothless grunted for him to do it again. Hiccup, following what Toothless had done, started slowly licking the shaft up and down, pleasuring Toothless all he could. Toothless groaned and grunted, placing on of his paws onto his head to hold him still. Hiccup then took the pointed head into his mouth and licked it in circles. Toothless let out a small roar, and bucked into Hiccup's face. Hiccup was shocked at the length of the member inside his mouth, and did his best not to gag. Toothless's claws were now slightly digging into Hiccup's scalp as it pressed him down on his member. Hiccup took the small pain, and began to suck on the member, occasionally licking it, but mostly sucking. Toothless roared in pleasure, and started bucking his hips into Hiccup, and also lifted his head up and down to the motion of his bucks. Hiccup took the ride, and the member was pulled in and out of his mouth. Before he knew it he was doing the motions by himself, as Toothless had both claws digging into the floor of the black smith. Hiccup could tell he was getting close to climaxing, and here was no stopping now. Holding the bottom of his shaft with his hands, and slowly moved in hands in circular motions, while the rest of the member was sucked and licked my his mouth. Toothless bucked harder, and then let out a roar as his cum flooded Hiccup's mouth. For Toothless, Hiccup gulped as much as he could down, before removing his mouth off the bulging member. Toothless reached over and licked what ever cum came out of Hiccup's mouth that was on his face.

"Well bud...how was that?"

Tooth less grunted and nodded a bit, before catching his own breathe. Hiccup sighed, knowing this wasn't going to do much for him, there had to be something else he could do.

"Hey Toothless there is one more thing we can do."

Toothless looked at him, his head titled in wonder, his eyes yearning for more. Hiccup smiled, and turned around on his knees, exposing his rear to Toothless.

"It's not like mating, but it's the closest you could get to it bud..."

Toothless let out a grunt and walked over Hiccup, and member was now sliding against his opening. Hiccup took deep breathe, he knew this was gonna be painful, but it was for Toothless. Toothless place his claws onto Hiccups hands, and holding him in place. He whimpered a bit, waiting for Hiccup's command.

"Ok bud, let me have it, I can't stop now, this is for you."

With that, Toothless slowly pressed his hips forward, sliding is penis inside Hiccup. Hiccup gasped at the size of it, and grinded his teeth together, taking the pain. Toothless whimpered some more, concerned for Hiccup.

"No no..Im ok boy just...gods it's bigger than I thought...okay bud, lets just take this nice and slow ok?"

With that Toothless let out a grunt, and slowly pulled back, sliding his shaft out, but only to push it back in again. Hiccup held back shouts of pain, and pleasure, so Toothless could keep going as he liked. Toothless's thrusts soon became faster, and a bit deeper, and his grunts soon turned into loud pants. Hiccup soon couldn't hold it in anymore, and let out loud moans, but thankfully, they were covered up by Toothless's roars now. Soon Hiccup could feel himself about to climax, and he knew Toothless had to be close too. Hiccup was debating on whether he should let him cum inside him or not, but he knew he had no choice. Toothless had not gripped the back of his hair in his mouth, and was thrusting as hard as he could into Hiccup. Hiccup screamed in pleasure as he climaxed, and knew it was to late. Toothless gave on last large thrust into Hiccup before lifting his head up to roar as his seed poured inside Hiccup, some of it pooling onto the black smith floor. Hiccup collapsed under Toothless, and Toothless rolled over next to him. Hiccup sat their, breathing heavily, before opening his eyes to the exhausted Toothless, who now looked at him with tired eyes. Hiccup smiled at him, and scratched under his chin.

"Lets get home bud."

Toothless smiled, and licked his face, as they both got up. Hiccup got his clothing back on after cleaning up the mess, and started to walk home. Opening the door Stoick was still awake, reading a book, and looked over at Hiccup.

"There you two are, you took long enough."

Hiccup yawned, and placed his fur coat on the floor. Toothless sleepily wobbled in after him.

"Yeah, I got a good idea for a new project and I was working on it for awhile. Guess I just lost track of time." He replied as he started to walk up the stairs.

Stoick shrugged and stood up, "Well, did you hear those two dragons mating?"

Hiccup froze, and felt his heart skip a beat, and looked back at Toothless, who had the same expression on his face.

"Uh yeah, they went at it for quite awhile huh?" Hiccup said nervously, but tried to keep a regular voice.

Stoick nodded, "Yep, well its that season, well get some sleep son, goodnight."

"Yeah goodnight dad." Hiccup said, and scurried upstairs, Toothless not far behind.

"Well Toothless, that's over with, and I got to say, I'm glad we did that."

Toothless looked up a bit from his sleeping spot, tilting his head as if asking why.

"Well boy, that relives your sexual needs, and gives me some experience if I ever get laid by Astrid." Hiccup said grinning.

Toothless gave a unamused looked, and grunted laying his head down and closing his eyes. Hiccup grinned at his and blew out the candle next to his bed. He pulled his blanket over and sighed.

"Goodnight Toothless." He said, and soon sleep had fallen over him.


	2. Another Problem

Light seeping through the window shone down onto Toothless's face. Squinting and blinking sleep away, and let out a huge yawn and stretched in his bed. Looking around, he saw Hiccup was still asleep, still probably exhausted from last night's incident. Toothless sighed, and looked out the window. Last night made him feel a bit relieved, but it just wasn't enough to satisfy his needs. He still wanted to mate with a female dragon, but he wasn't going to find one of his kind any time soon. He decided he was just going to have to find another dragon. It might be wrong for their dragon species tradition, but Toothless at the moment just didn't have any more ideas. Lifting him self out of bed he quietly jumped up into the window and looked back at Hiccup, he whimpered, and then jumped out the window. Landing on the ground careful not to make to much noise, he started walking around the town. All was still quiet, since the sun had just risen. Viking still in their bed, and dragons sleep on roof tops or stalls. All but one was awake, Stormfly, Astrid's dragon, was awake laying on her side tilting her head. Toothless tilted his own head and made a grunt to let her know he was coming over. Stormfly looked at him and she let out a tiny call. Toothless trotted over to her and laid in front of her stall, both talking in grunts or hisses of dragon sounds. Toothless leaned forward to sniff her and noticed a strange sent. He moved his nose down her neck and got up to slowly move down her body following the sent. Stormfly lifted herself up and watched Toothless go around behind and he stopped. Toothless could smell the sent that told him Storm fly was in heat, but why? Shouldn't she have found someone to mate with by now. He guessed Astrid must be thinking she's a tough, independent fighter who doesn't need things like mating. Toothless looked back at Storm fly and she tilted her head in wonder. Toothless wanted to help Stormfly the same way Hiccup helped him, after all, this would be a good chance for himself also. He nudged her tail a bit and Stormfly understood. She laid down and leaned over onto her side, spreading her legs out to make room for Toothless. Toothless lifted his legs up and stood over Stormfly. He lowered himself on top of Stormfly, his belly resting against hers. He took this time to slowly grind against her to get himself going before he could feel his hard cock rubbing up against her opening. Stormfly was already making soft cooing sounds as she waited eagerly for Toothless to start. Toothless perked his head up looking into her eyes. He saw the look of want in Stormfly's and she let out a small grunt, signaling for him to go. Toothless wrapped his arms around Stormfly to hold her still before slowly pushing forward inside her. Stormfly let out a groan and thrashed her tail around a bit before settling down. Toothless slowly pulled out before entering her again and again. Picking up a slow rhythm that sped up over time. Stormfly was letting out large pants by now and Toothless thrusted into her. Toothless grunts became more strongly heard as he thrusted harder, licking her stomach. Stormfly wrapped her wings around Toothless, pushing him into her more, and thrusting into him also. Toothless's began to roar with pleasure as he could feel himself coming to his climax. Stormfly also was beginning to let out roars as she began to move a lot from pleasure and shock. Toothless leaned over to carefully bite her neck to hold her in place and he thrusted the hardest he could into her. Since she wasn't a tiny Hiccup, he wasn't afraid of hurting her. Toothless then felt himself let go, and he roared into the morning air as his cum poured inside of Stormfly. Her cries also let out as she clawed the ground as Toothless's cum filled her up. Once they settled down, Toothless collapsed by her side breathing heavily. He gave her a smile and she smiled back, letting out large pants.

"Stormfly! What in Thor's name is going on, you better not be mating with another Deadly-"

Astrid suddenly stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the night fury who's shaft was still visible, along with the cum by Stormfly's legs. Her face turned bright red, before quickly turning to go find Hiccup.

Inside Hiccup's house, he was walking down stairs when suddenly the door slammed open, revealing a very angry, and very red faced Astrid.

"Uh Astrid, are you ok looks like you just saw a-" Before he could finished he was pulled by his shirt collar in front of Astrid's face.

"Hiccup, care to explain why I woke up to find your dragon recovering from his orgasm alongside Stormfly?"

Hiccup's eyes shot open wide, and his mouth went open.

"Toothless did what!?"

Astrid brought him over to Stormfly's stall where the two dragons still laid by each other, sleeping soundly now.

"Toothless!"

Toothless shot his head up, and he whimpered.

"Bud, what were you thinking? I thought I helped you with this problem."

Toothless's lowered his head ashamed. Hiccup sighed and turned back to Astrid.

"I'm sorry Astrid, you can't really blame the guy, I mean like Stormfly, nether of them have mated this year.

Astrid glared at Hiccup and looked over at Stormfly and Toothless before shaking her head.

"I guess you're right, but why did it have to be Stormfly."

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head embarrassed.

"I really wish I could make this up to you."

Astrid looked at her boyfriend and just grinned at how cute he was when he was embarrassed. She leaned over and kissed him, reassuring everything was fine. Hiccup slowly put his arms around he and kissed her back. She lifted her arms up to put them around his neck before breaking the kiss.

"What kind of thing would you have in mind."

Hiccup could feel his nervousness getting the better of him.

"Um what would you want Astrid?"

Astrid gave Hiccup and little grin before giggling and moving her fingers through his hair to play with his braids.

"How about you come over to my place later, sound good."

Hiccup didn't know what to do, but he remembered what he said to Toothless last night and he grinned.

"Sounds good, sure."

Astrid gave him a quick kiss before turning to head back inside. Hiccup let out a sigh and looked over at Toothless and Stormfly who were both starring at him giving him a look.

"What? I'm not the ones who did it in public." And then he turned to go back home. He didn't know what was gonna happen tonight, but he was gonna do his best.


	3. Warm love

Hiccup had spent most of his day nervously wondering what would happen tonight. There were lots of nights when her parent's would go out and he would sneak over for the two to have some alone time. He and Astrid have always talked about this sort of thing, and the closest they've ever gotten to it was them removing a few clothing and but nothing to sexual happening other than the two making out. Hiccup gulped when he noticed the sun setting down and he brushed off his clothes and fixed his hair before heading out the door. On his way he pictured in his mind what would happen and he felt himself grow hot inside. He noticed Stormfly's stall, where Toothless had stayed all day. He heard them going at it again not to long ago. Toothless was just laying on top of her now, then two sleeping soundly. As he walked by, he swore he saw Toothless give him a wink, before shifting his head to tuck it under Stormfly's chin.

"I bet you feel so lucky right now huh bud? I'm just surprised Astrid doesn't mind."

He commented as he walked up to Astrid's door, he heard a grunt behind him and he rolled his eyes. Taking a deep breathe, he knocked on Astrid's door, and heard footsteps coming down stairs. The door opened, and he was greeted by a hug and a kiss on the cheek by Astrid.

"Hey Hiccup. Tonight was a perfect night for you to come. My parents just left on their fishing routine. Come in."

Hiccup walked inside, greeted by a warm fire. There was cooked chicken meat laid out on the table, which he assumed her parents left for her before they left.

"Hungry?" Astrid asked, taking off a leg bone.

Hiccup felt his stomach growl and he reached over to take it. The two shared their meal together by the fire, laying on a white bear fur rug. Astrid told him about how she saw Stormfly and Toothless going at it again today, Hiccup still felt ashamed about the whole thing.

"Yeah sorry about that Astrid, I just assumed he'd come home after I left. He really seems to have taken a liking to Stormfly."

Astrid set down the bones she had been nibbling on onto a plate, and pushed it aside.

"Well can't really blame her you know, after all both their riders are in love, guess they just took after us."

She said scooting closer to Hiccup. Hiccup laughed a bit, pushing aside his own plate.

"I guess so. But I think we're starting to take after our dragons as well."

Astrid had her head against Hiccup's now, their noses touching.

"How so, exactly?"

Hiccup reached his hand over and cupped it around Astrid's face, stroking some of her bangs out of her sight to reveal her beautiful teal eyes starring lovingly at him.

"We just keeping loving each other more and more."

Astrid leaned forward and kissed Hiccup. Hiccup moved his hand to the back of Astrid's head and kissed her back passionately. Soon Hiccup was laying on his back against the soft bear pelt, with Astrid on top of him, the two kissing each other more and more. Hiccup opened his to allow Astrid's tongue to slide in, and he also did with his own. The two laid there making out for awhile before Astrid broke the kiss. Hiccup felt her hand sneaking up under his shirt and feeling his chest. Hiccup reached down and slowly pulled the shirt up and Astrid helped get it over his head. Astrid looked over Hiccup, admiring his bare chest. Hiccup would never know why Astrid could find his skinny appearance appealing then the other beefy vikings, with their large muscles, and round appearances. But Astrid just loved to cuddle up against him, finding his small size adorable. It didn't matter to him much though, he just was happy Astrid loved him the way he was. Astrid let her skirt fall off leaving her in her pants, and she let Hiccup trail his fingers under her own shirt to lift it off herself, leaving her in her bra, and pants. Hiccup looked over her body, admiring her shape, and the many scars the covered them.

"Look at all those scars, you should be more careful."

Hiccup said reaching up to brush his fingers over a scar above her stomach. This made Astrid quiver and sigh.

"No way Hiccup, you know I live for danger."

Hiccup grinned and grabbed her arms.

"Oh really?"

And he quickly flipped her over onto her back and he had her pinned.

"Hey! Not fair, I wasn't ready-" But she was cut off with a small giggle as Hiccup kissed the scar on her stomach. This was Astrid's favorite thing for Hiccup to do, letting him look over her body, searching for any type of cut or scar to give them small kisses. He caressed her sides as he poked around her body for scars to kiss. Astrid let out a sigh as her boyfriend loved her body. As Hiccup moved down her stomach, he noticed one star started from her high hip but it trailed under her pants. Hiccup grinned and placed his lips on the scar, and slide his fingers under her pants. As he kissed down the scar, he slowly pulled her pants down until the scar stopped at her lower right thigh. Astrid kicked off the rest of her pants, leaving her in just her panties now. Hiccup looked over his almost naked girlfriend now. This is the closest the two have ever gotten to getting fully unclothed. Hiccup could feel his face grow hot, not knowing where to start. He noticed a scar that went under Astrid's bra and he grinned.

"I missed one Astrid." He said with a smile, and lifted Astrid up onto his lap. He kissed the part of the scar that was showing under her bra and Astrid cooed. Astrid got the hint and she slowly reached behind her self and undid her bra strap, letting it fall down to her stomach and she scooted it away, leaving her breasts now fully exposed to Hiccup. Hiccup marveled at her girlfriend's breasts, and leaned over to kissed the scar that barely touched the soft skin of one of her breasts. Astrid let out a small sigh, and rested her forehead against Hiccup's. Hiccup continued away from the scar and kissed the soft skin of her breasts, leaving a trail of kisses all around each one. Astrid tried to keep strong, but occasional squeaks would be let out as Hiccup's lips came in contact with one of her most sensitive areas. The Hiccup kissed the top of one of her nipples, and she let out a small gasp. Hiccup grinned and put his lips over the nipple and gently sucking it. Astrid moaned in pleasure as Hiccup sucked harder, pushing gently against the breast. He then moved over to the other breast to suck it, leaving Astrid a tingly fidgety mess. After he finished, he let go and looked at her with a grin.

"Did I find the soldier's weak point?"

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, that was nothing."

Hiccup grinned and laid her back on the floor, kissing her down from her neck to her breasts, belly, and moving his way down her hips. Hiccup moved his head between her legs, kissing her inner thighs, moving up to where her panties covered Astrid's most sensitive part of her body.

"I'll break you Astrid, one way or the other."

"I'd like to see you try Hiccup."

Hiccup grinned and he moved Astrid's panties slowly off and left her fully naked and exposed in front of him.

"You know Astrid, you really shouldn't discourage yourself so much, you really are beautiful…"

"Oh please, I'm no different then any other viking woman."

Hiccup smiled and leaned over her to kiss her on the lips before moving back down between her legs.

"Actually your not, there's not one viking out there who I could love the way I love you."

Astrid grinned a bit, admiring Hiccup's words, but also tried to push away the sweet, gooeyness of them.

"Oh yeah, prove it."

Hiccup grinned and slowly kissed up her leg and got extremely close to her sensitive spot. Slowly he moved his lips over it and gave it a small lick. Astrid shuddered, but didn't make a sound. Hiccup smiled and slid his tongue over the surface, pleasuring Astrid over and over. Astrid's breathing started to become rapid, and she lifted herself a bit to place her hand onto his head. Hiccup grinned as he lavished her with licks and kisses. Astrid was loving this, but still hasn't broken. He then decided to be brave, and he slid his tongue into her opening, swirling it around. Astrid let out a large gasp and took in a sharp breathe, her hips pressing up against the side of Hiccup's head. Hiccup, still determined, removed his tongue started to suck. Astrid couldn't hold it much long and soon she let out a huge moan, gripping the back of Hiccup's hair.

"Oh gods Hiccup…"

She said in a quick pant, and Hiccup felt accomplished. He knew she must be getting close to her orgasm cause she was starting to squeeze her legs against him, and her breathing become rapid. Hiccup then pushed his tongue back inside her opening and it was enough to break Astrid. Astrid head went back and she gripped Hiccup's head tight she orgasmed. Hiccup licked up her juices as she orgasmed, and once she finished, he lifted his head up to look at her.

"Broke you."

Astrid breathes were still sharp, but she looked up at Hiccup with a grin.

"Oh please, I'd like to see how you handle it."

Hiccup grinned. Determined to prove Astrid wrong, he slid off his pants, and let her take off his shorts, leaving him fully exposed to her. She lowered her head right above the tip of his penis and gave it a soft kiss. To her surprise, Hiccup didn't seem to budge. Determined to get him back, she took the head in her mouth and started to gently suck it. Hiccup's breath started to quicken, but he was able to keep his moans inside. Astrid continued with long slow licks from the top to bottom, licking it over and over. Hiccup placed his hand on the back of Astrid's hair, petting her hair, only letting out muffled breathes whispering her name.

"Astrid…"

Astrid grinned, she could feel him breaking. She lowered her tongue to the bottom of his shaft and sucked on it, causing a huge moan to escape from Hiccups mouth. Hiccup had to give Astrid credit, for her first time, she was doing a hell of a job, even better than Toothless had done. Astrid then decided she needed to finish Hiccup off. Going back to the head of the penis, she took it in her mouth and slowly lowered her head down, taking it all inside her mouth. Hiccup was shocked she was able to get it all and moaned louder as she moved up and down, licking his dick, and moving faster with each motion. Hiccup gripped the fur of the rug as he felt himself about to let go.

"Oh gods Astrid suck it hard!"

Astrid grinned and rubbed his base and moved her head quick, pleasuring him with all her might. Hiccup held her head as he left out a large scream and cummed into her mouth. He felt Astrid suck and lick up all the cum before removing her mouth from the penis, looking at Hiccup with a grin.

"Ok Astrid, you broke me…real good."

Astrid let out a chuckle, "Of course I did. So what now."

Hiccup felt strange now. He knew that the both of them actually having sex would be wrong at this stage, because both of them weren't married, and he doubted Astrid would want to get pregnant any time soon. Then he remembered what he and Toothless had done last night, and wondered if Astrid would be willing to try it.

"Um Astrid," He felt himself grow hot, "We can't do it the regular way, to much of a risk. But there is a way that would be safer."

Astrid looked at him with a raised brow, before he saw her eyes widen a bit.

"You mean?"

Hiccup gulped a bit. "Yeah I know, it's a dumb idea…"

Astrid smiled at him, and leaned over to give him a kiss.

"Oh Hiccup, it's fine really. I think I can take it trust me, I'm a soldier remember."

Hiccup looked into her eyes and sighed. "Alright, only if you want to do this, I will."

Astrid nodded, and got up, turning around to expose her rear to Hiccup. Hiccup started to tingle with anticipation and worry as her climbed over Astrid, his head next to hers. Astrid felt the head of his shaft brush up against her anal opening and she shuddered.

"Astrid if it starts to hurt at all, please tell me, I don't want to hurt you."

Astrid lifted her hand up and placed it on Hiccup's.

"Oh Hiccup, I'll be fine, just do it."

Hiccup took in a deep breathe, allowing Astrid to do the same, before he slowly pushed forward. The head of his penis entered Astrid and she winced at the pain. Hiccup looked at her in worry, almost ready to pull out.

"No, no, Hiccup I'm fine. Just push it in all the way."

Hiccup squeezed her hand and slowly pushed forward, sliding his entire penis inside her. Astrid lowered her head to keep the look of pain away from Hiccup and she let out a moan. As Hiccup's cock slowly adjusted inside her, he slowly pulled out.

"Are you alright Astrid?"

"Are you kidding me Hiccup, don't stop."

Hiccup did as she said, and slid inside her again, and again. Picking up a slow rhythm that made Astrid whimper in delight. Astrid's feeling of pain soon turned to pleasure for how gentle Hiccup was being. As much as she wanted him to just slam into her, she let him keep up his slow pace until he decided it was ok to pick up a quicker pace. Hiccup wasn't very sure if Astrid was enjoying this at all because she lay silent for a very long time, letting Hiccup thrust into her.

"Uh Astrid, how you doing?"

"Oh gods Hiccup, fuck me harder."

Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise and excitement and he started to thrust harder inside her. Astrid didn't care anymore, she let out large moans, and tiny scream as Hiccup thrusted harder and harder into her. Hiccup then pulled his hand back to rub her slit, slipping a finger and moving it back and forth. Astrid moaned louder and louder and Hiccup started letting out his own moans as he felt his orgasm coming. Astrid soon moved her hips up and down into Hiccup's dick and fingers, finding more and more pleasure as she was fucked.

"Oh gods Hiccup I'm gonna cum!"

Right then he felt Astrid's juices cum onto his fingers and she gripped his hand tightly, letting out a loud scream of ecstasy. Hiccup soon felt himself let go, and his let loose his load inside Astrid, filling her up inside. After she finished her own orgasm, Hiccup slid out of her and she laid on the fur rug. Hiccup laid next to her, their foreheads touching.

"Astrid, how was that, are you alright?"

Astrid caught her breathe and looked up at Hiccup, giving him a kiss.

"Are you kidding me, that was amazing."

Hiccup sighed with relief, and he cuddled her close, their bare skin touching and rubbing against each other lovingly.

"Hey Astrid, I'd love to stay, but I really ought to be getting home soon. My dads gonna start wondering where I am, and I don't want him to find us like this."

Astrid sighed and got up, putting back on her panties, bra, shirt and pants. She handed him his own clothes and helped him get dressed.

"Okay. Thanks for coming Hiccup, it was great. We should do it again one day. Maybe one day we can do it normally."

Hiccup grinned and kissed her passionately.

"I look forward to that day."

Brushing down his hair, he walked outside and waved goodbye to Astrid. As he walked back home, he heard a familiar sound of grunts and moans, and he turned to see Toothless and Stormfly going at it in the stalls. Toothless looked up and winked at Hiccup. Hiccup rolled his eyes and let the dragons do their thing as he walked back inside his home.

As Astrid watched Hiccup go, she sighed. As much as she loved Hiccup having sex with her anal style. She still was burning for a regular go at it. But there was no way she could have it without a chance of getting pregnant. And that was the last thing she wanted. She heard grunts and turned to see Toothless and Stormfly mating in the stalls. She had a thought but quickly turned it away. But feeling desperate she need to have normal sex soon, and she decided this was the only way to help her.

**I can honestly say I wasn't excepting this story to get this popular so far, so be expecting a new chapter soon!**

their noses touching.

nst Hiccup's nowo take after our dragons as well.:ove, guess they just took after us."ut the whole thing


End file.
